rien que toi
by rukiaron
Summary: nejiino les parents d'ino nont plus d'argents, il décide d'envoyer leur fille faire la boniche au manoir hyuga
1. Chapter 1

En noir les pensée d'ino

Rien que toi

Par une nuit fraîche et étoilé, une délicieuse et innocente jeune fille sortit de chez elle.

_Non mais sérieux ils abusent les vieux, ils veulent que j'aille travailler chez les Hyûga car le commerce des fleurs ne rapporte pas beaucoup et je fais comment moi j'espère au moins que je serait au service d'Hinata et pas de son affreux cousin complètement déjantés qui a résisté a mon charme pourtant si déroutant_ _: il doit être p.d c'est la seule explication_

Elle arriva avec sa valise devant le manoir Hyûga

_Bon je fais quoi je sonne pff je sais pas moi_ _! Bon allez un peu de courage_ Elle sonna, Hinata apparue devant la porte

- salut ino ! c..ca v..va ?

- oui bof enfin apparemment je vais être a ton service pendant une semaine c'est ca ?

- p.. pas tout a fait e.. en faite tu vas être a.. au service de m.. mon cousin tu le connais sûrement

- _argh la chance n'est pas avec moi je vais mourir a la fin de la semaine_ oui je le connais de vue seulement il a l'air tout a fait charmant

- oui il l'est, dit Hinata avec un sourire, je vais te conduire dans ses quartiers et te montrer ou tu vas pouvoir te reposer

- merci c'est très gentil

Après lui avoir montrer les principaux endroit où elle allait passer son temps elle alla dans sa chambre ; elle fut étonnée de trouver une grande pièce avec un lit deux places. Cette pièce était très bien surtout pour une domestique

_Waouh pas mal je ne m'attendais pas a une chambre qui soit plus grande que ma propre chambre je ne demande comment sont les chambres d'Hinata et de Neji elles doivent être gigantesques_

- Je dois faire quoi maintenant ?

- Pour l'instant reste dans ta chambre, il faut que tu attendes que neji te donne un ordre, désoler pour toi ino

- Ouais moi aussi je suis désolé pour moi _me_ _donner un ordre et puis quoi encore_ _n'importe quoi_ _! enfin je dois le faire que pendant une semaine pense à tes parents qui sont au bord de la crise car ils n'ont presque plus d'argent_

- Je vais y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire, a plus.

- A tout a l'heure

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était endormie des coups à sa porte la réveillèrent

- j'arrive, pas besoin de taper aussi fort ! elle alla ouvrir la porte devant elle se tenait neji

- un peu de respect pour ton maître, lui ordonna t il sèchement

- ouais c'est ca ! répondit elle tout aussi sèchement

- pardon j'ai du mal entendre, je vais devoir te dresser

- on se demande lequel des 2 a le plus besoins d'être dresser, dit elle ironiquement

- PARDON ! personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme ca et ce n'est pas toi qui vas commencer, s'énerva t il

- Tu sais il y a un première fois a tout !

Trop s'était trop, neji la gifla mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et le gifla à son tour.

- non mais ca ne va pas ? Je vais te faire renvoyer, je vais de ce pas demander à mon oncle l'autorisation.

- _Non mes parents il faut que tu joue le jeu_, désole maître cet accident ne se reproduira pas

- Demande moi encore mais a genoux

- Hein mais ca va pas ? t'a fumé ou quoi ?

- Bon j'y vais il faut que je parle a mon oncle de ton cas

- Ok, elle se met a genoux, sorry maître vénéré, voila content ?

- Très, bon maintenant tiens toi tranquille et suis moi !

Fin du premier chapitre

Voila alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est vrai qu'un neji ino c'est pas très courant mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Voila biz !


	2. Chapter 2

Les pensées d'ino sont en noir celles de neji en marron

Chapitre 2 :

Ino suivait neji depuis une demi heure et ne savait du tout ou il allait enfin elle s'en moquait puisque de toute façon elle devait suivre bien gentiment son « maître »

- on est arrivé !

- hein mais c'est un terrain d'entraînement !

- oui exact ! tu vas m'apporter à boire et ma serviette quand je te le demanderais

- _argh_ _! quel connard ce type_ compris maître

- parfait je vois que tu as enfin compris, je t'excuse car tu as le cerveau ramollit mais quand on est blonde ca doit être la vitesse normal !

- _quoi la vitesse normal_ _! cerveau ramollit, c'est ta tête qui va se ramollir quand tu te prendras mon poing dans la gueule_ vous avez raison maître, dit elle les dents serrer

- bien je vais commencer l'entraînement regarde bien et prend en de la graine, dit il avec vantardise

- la même graine qui s'est battre par Naruto il y a deux ans, dit elle tout bas

- pardon ?

- non j'ai rien dit

- je préfère ça !

Pendant deux bonnes heures, il s'entraîna, ino le regarda, elle trouvait que quelques unes de ces attaques, envers un pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demander, étaient un peu raté, puis il y avait des positions a revoir, mais elle préféra ne rien dire ayant trop peur qu'il veuille se battre contre elle a cause de son impertinence et voyant l'état du pauvre arbre elle ne préférait pas risquer la colère de l'Hyûga.

Déjà trois heure qu'il s'entraînait, _bon il se fais tard on va rentrer je recommencerais demain un peu plus tôt _

- on rentre ! passe moi ma bouteille et ma serviette, ordonna t-il a ino

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle dormait profondément

_Pff et ca s'appelle ma servante et en plus c'est une kunoichi. Je vais devoir la porter ca me soule_

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre il l'a posa sur son lit _c'est quel_ _pèse son poids_ et la détailla un peu _elle est_ _plus mignonne quand elle dort_ _mais ca va pas il faut que tu pense a l'entraînement avant tout_ mais avant de partir il déposa un baiser sur son front ayant regretter ce geste juste après l'avoir fait il parti direct dans sa chambre en se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit.

Fin du chapitre

Voila le deuxième chapitre de fini, dite moi si vous aimez ou pas voila biz a la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Gigies : merci pour ton comm. Kiss

Correctrice en chef : j'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle est assez longue pour toi ! Bizz

Pepsikari : c'est vrai Neji est un salop mais la plupart des mecs le sont Mdr voila la suite. Bisous.

Chapitre 3 :

Ino se réveilla, elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée là mais peut être que quelqu'un l'avait ramener dans son lit, et ce elle en était sur ne pouvait être neji, _monsieur aurait eut peur de se salir_

Elle toucha son front, pendant la nuit elle avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait embrassé, mais c'était sûrement un rêve !

Elle se leva et s'habilla, quand elle regarda l'heure, il y était inscrit 7h05, _haaaaa je suis en retard asuma va me faire la peau_, donc elle se dépêcha pour rejoindre son équipe.

Apres une matinée d'entraînement elle rentra au domaine Hyûga, une fois dans sa chambre elle prit une bonne douche, quelqu'un frappa sa porte elle fut obligée d'arrêter l'eau de passer une serviette autour de sa taille et d'aller ouvrir.

- oui j'arrive, dit Ino alors que la personne tambourinait sur la porte

- enfin je commençait a …, commença Neji, pff va t'habillé on dirait une patate entouré d'une serviette.

- Une patate, hum ce n'est pas parce que tu me trouves attirante que tu es obligé de te défouler sur moi.

- Attirante, je préfère encore naruto a toi ! lui a un certain charme comparé a certain !

- Naruto ! beurk mais c'est vrai qu'avec ton physique tu trouvera pas mieux

- Tu sais à qui tu parles

- _Et merde j'avais oubliez ce détail_ je vais me préparer

- Très bien, j'attends !

- Comment ca t'attends, j'ne vais tout de même pas me mettre a poil devant toi, rugit Ino

- Qui te dis de te mettre a poil devant moi, va dans la salle de bain, j'attends sinon tu vas mettre 3 plombe, mais j'oubliais que ton cerveau carburait au diesel

- _Je vais le tuer_, je vais me préparer.

- Et dépêche toi un peu nous n'avons pas que ca a faire, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi mon oncle m'oblige a rester avec toi, je ne vois l'utilité de t'avoir dans mes pattes !

Après s'être préparée, ils se rendirent dans ce qu'Ino pensait être les cuisines

- Que faisons nous ici ? demanda la blonde

- T'es vraiment blonde ou tu le fais exprès

- _Il m'énerve_ …

- Tu vas me faire à manger ! expliqua Neji, tu comprend ce que je te dis ou tu veux que je te détache les syllabes, ajouta t-il devant l'air ahuri d'Ino, allez bouge toi et arrête avec cette tête de débile, déjà que tu me fais peur naturellement alors la c'est affreux !

- C'est bon je vais te la faire ta bouffe, tu veux quoi ?

- Un sandwich

- A quoi ?

- Je sais pas _elle me soule avec ses questions, _met du jambon, du gruyère et ca ira bien !

Voyant le manque de réaction d'ino, il lui fit remarqué gentiment qu'il avait faim

- Bouge le cul, j'ai la dalle moi

- Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique !

- Hein ? de quoi tu parles ?

- Et c'est qui le plus débile des deux ?

- Ino n'oublie à qui tu t'adresses

- Je m'adresse a une personne qui ne sais même pas dire s'il te plait, alors j'attends !

- Rêve ! ce n'est un service que je te demande mais c'est un ordre ! alors exécute !

- J'attends

- Un ordre est un ordre, n'oublie qui tu es

- Justement je n'oublie, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de servir un bougre qui ne sait pas dire s'il te plaît !

- _Elle m'énerve_ serai ce une insulte ? je sens que mon oncle va être mi au courant de certaines choses vous concernant !

- _Ca me soule cette pression avec son oncle_, il se permet toute cette enflure !

- Alors que décide tu ? lui demanda t-il avec un sourire de vainqueur certain qu'elle obéirait

- D'accord, j'ai compris tu vas te le faire ce sandwich, et si tu n'es pas content ba va le voir ton oncle et tu lui dis que tu es un salopard qui parle comme un chien au dame, je crois qu'il ne serait pas trop ravie de l'apprendre _en fait j'en sais rien mais bon ca peut le faire réfléchir_

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Ino quand elle vit le visage de son « maître » surprit et déconfit rien qu'en pensant a décevoir son oncle.

- D'accord je vais me le faire, je me demande vraiment a quoi tu sers, en tout cas je me rabaisserais pas a ton niveau en te demandant bien gentiment s'il te plaît

- Je suis déjà la pour faire ton lit, pour regarder tes entraînements, pour ranger ta _saleté de_ chambre et toi tu fais rien alors on va voir comment tu te débrouille en cuisine !

- Rien de plus facile, alors ?

Après plus d'une heure, Neji arriva enfin à faire son sandwich, sous le regard moqueur d'Ino qui se mordait sa lèvre supérieure pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire !

Fin du chapitre 3

Voila bisous a tous ! laissez vos comms pour me donner vos impression !


End file.
